Fight
by anonomous fan
Summary: In which Raimundo decides to pick a fight with Kimiko in the middle of a showdown and Chase Young is not amused.


So I did this from a reader request on tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fight**

They were at it again, and in the middle of a showdown no less. Chase Young watched Raimundo and Kimiko shouting at each other. The other monks were, unfortunately, participating in a Shen Yi Bu Dare with Spicer and Wuya, leaving him on the sidelines with the arguing duo. They had been at it for months, Chase often saw them stomping along the corridors of the temple like two ogres, snapping at each other and scaring the wits out of their teammates. Today was no different, and he was, unfortunately, given a front row seat to the show. He stood just behind the two; a little irked that Kimiko would entertain one of the Brazilian's jealous tirades in front of him.

"Why can't you just tell me where the hell you go all the time!" Raimundo said to a frowning Kimiko. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I like to go into the woods sometimes, I've told you this," she said. Her voice was steady and Chase had to give her credit for trying to remain calm during their arguments. That calm usually didn't last long, although Raimundo was most often the first to loose his temper.

"And just what do you do in the woods that's so damn interesting?" _God_ Chase hated his voice. Sometimes he swore he was listening to a cartoon character when the boy started yapping. Kimiko glanced in Chase's direction, a plea in her eyes. He wasn't sure what she expected him to do. For several weeks now, he had wanted to give the boy a good thrashing but doing so would arouse suspicion, given the timing. The fights had started after Raimundo confessed his affections to the fire dragon, but she naturally declined. Chase had watched the whole exchange from the shadows of the trees, as Raimundo had followed Kimiko into the forest. The warlord had nearly snapped the boy's neck when he suddenly leaned into Kimiko and kissed her. Chase had nearly howled with laughter when she shoved him to the ground. Raimundo didn't take it well and was convinced there was something else going on besides the fact that she just might not be interested. He had been interrogating her ever since and their exchanges usually escalated into the argument he was seeing now. Chase wanted to help her. He could see the strain Raimundo's probing questions was having on the fire dragon. Even now as she looked at him, he could see her eyes practically begging for a respite. Chase twisted his lips and looked away. He would come up with something to help alleviate her stress but there was nothing he could do about this particular tirade. Her shoulders hunched and she looked back at Raimundo.

_Sorry, Kimiko._

"Why the hell do you go into the woods? Why not just go visit your father or something?" Chase perked up. A family visit was a wonderful excuse to get out of the temple for a few days. He wondered why she had not thought of that before. Kimiko shrugged helplessly and Chase knew her nerves would let out something ridiculous.

"I like to be one with nature." Chase nearly snorted with laughter at the pathetic reply but managed to reduce his response to a smirk. Raimundo, however, was not so inclined and let out a nasty scoff.

"More like one with men." Chase's blood ran cold. He narrowed his eyes on the monk, his face beginning to contort into a snarl.

"Why are you being so jealous?" Kimiko said. Her fists were shaking. Raimundo flung his arms in the air. Neither of them noticed Chase prowling towards them, his draconic eyes almost glowing with rage.

"Maybe its because the woman I love is acting like a who—" With a snarl, Chase wrapped his hand around the Wind Dragon's neck and hauled him off the ground. Raimundo choked and sputtered as the warlord dangled him like a rag doll. He clawed at Chase's wrist and kicked.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if you value your life."

"Chase stop it! He was just upset." Chase turned his head and saw Kimiko glaring at him.

"That gives him no right to call my woman a whore." Raimundo's eyes bulged and he pointed a violently shaking finger at Chase.

"Oh for the love of… put him down!" Chase flung Raimundo onto the ground and the monk sat on his knees. Coughing. He raised his head and looked at Kimiko with red rimmed eyes.

"Y-you traitor! What is he, your sex to—" Chase felt Raimundo's jaw crack as his foot made contact with the boy's chin. The kick flung the Brazilian's head back like a Pez dispenser, a couple of teeth flying through his lips in the process. His back slammed into the earth and he was left sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Chase turned back to Kimiko who was staring at him, speechless.

"You're taking a break from this," he said. He walked up to her and put a hand on her arm. She raised an eyebrow at him before squealing as he threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell Chase!" She screeched.

"I'm kidnapping you."

"You think they're going to believe that after Raimundo tells them what you said?" Chase looked over to the Wind Dragon, who still lay sprawled like a corpse amongst his severed teeth. His chin was beginning to turn purple. Chase shrugged and Kimiko huffed as the motion jostled her stomach.

"He will probably not remember."

"Probably!?" A sudden burst of magic caught the duo's attention. Chase turned towards the showdown and saw the participants emerge. Jack looked sullen while Wuya was chewing his ear off. Omi and Clay exchanged high fives while Dojo was grinning. Omi looked in his direction and paled. Chase grinned at the monk. He rubbed his thumb along Kimiko's thigh.

"Time to put on a little show. You might want to start screaming."

"I hate you," she grumbled against his back.

"Love you too darling."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know! Also, if you want to make a chamiko fan fiction request drop me an ask on tumblr. The link is in my profile.


End file.
